Five Lives Through Two Eyes
by cool-nick-miller
Summary: A one shot set the morning after Landing Gear from a different perspective! This was a fun one to try, although it was a challenge. Thanks to 'loadsofschmidt' for the title. *I don't own anything related to New Girl*


***This is my offering for the New Girl Secret Santa on Tumblr! Quite different from my usual style of writing so I found it a bit of a challenge but hope you like it...***

Five Lives through Two Eyes:

I roll over and yawn, stretching out my legs on the bed while I enjoy the warmth of the mid morning sunshine as it beams in through the window. I think to myself that I'm pretty darn lucky to have found you and turn my head to the spot where you laid last night for snuggles. Suddenly, I realise there is no longer a hand on my side like normal. No warm embrace to lean in to. My senses are heightened, and I am acutely aware that your presence beside me is lacking. I prop myself up and look around, blinking lazily in the daylight. You definitely are not there, the room is empty. Sheets thrown back in a crumpled heap and my heart sinks, if I'm being honest. I'm not sure when exactly you left, or why - but I know I want you back immediately. I have to find you. There was so much commotion last night during the wedding and the ensuing festivities that I had to take myself off for some space when it all became too much. I didn't mean to leave you out there in the living area without me, but I wasn't keen on the way that Susan was looking at me. Like she wanted to hold me close and squeeze me, when we both know the only person I allow to caress me is you. So this empty bed is quite worrisome to me, and I need to know where you are. I won't be able to rest peacefully until I do - you know that all too well. So I jump up and get off the bed as quick as I can, hoping I can find you in the kitchen...but all that greets me there is Schmidt and his dear lady love making doe eyes at each other. It's quite sweet I suppose, but he doesn't appreciate me jumping up on the counter to join them and share my congratulations with an affectionate rub of my head against his arm. I get shooed away by him instead and he brushes my hair from his shirt with an insulting air of disgust.

"Get outta here, furball! We leave for our honeymoon today and I do _not_ want my allergies playing up on the plane! Please just...go do your cat stuff elsewhere today."

It hurts my feelings slightly - but it's okay, because i decide I'm going to cough up the biggest hairball of my life into his sock drawer while he's away. I never really liked him much anyway. His hair is too shiny - it's not normal to be able to see your reflection in a humans hair. Cece, on the other hand, is totally awesome and a complete delight. I think I might love her almost as much as I love you. She has kind eyes, and she sneaks me treats under the dining table when you aren't looking - but don't tell her I told you that, because she _knows_ I'm on the special diet you set up for me and yes, of _course_ she knows she shouldn't be doing it. Cece just can't resist my adorable fluffy face - her words, not mine...but if the shoe fits, right?

She picks me up and tickles under my chin , right on the sweet spot that makes me purr.

"Don't listen to him Furgie," she coos "someone's just grumpy because he can't find his holiday fedora!"

"It's not just _any_ fedora Cecelia - it's perfectly adjusted to the shape of my skull and I simply don't have time to wear another one in before we leave!"

She looks at me and rolls her eyes at his dramatics but then places me down on the couch, returns to his side and wraps her arms around his neck. She whispers something about not leaving their bedroom long enough for him to need his hat, and suddenly he is all smiles and sunshine again.

I decide to leave them to their post-wedding love bubble and carry on my search for you. You aren't in our room and you aren't here in the living area so I think I should maybe try the second to last place I was last night.

My luck is in, because Jess has left her bedroom door ajar after returning from the bathroom. I approach and sneak in. A quick glance around confirms you aren't here either, much to my dismay. I figure I could do with some affection from my next favourite loft mate while I'm here anyway, so I wag my tail and lean my weight back on my hind legs, give my butt a good wiggle and leap up on to her bed to say hello. I get the shock of my life as she lets out a high pitched scream when I land next to her, but then I'm reminded why - she's sharing her bed with Nick and I suddenly remember how I accidentally spied on them getting back together last night...

It was during my escape from the crazy chair dance - Gavin had missed treading on my tail by millimetres for the _third_ time, and I wasn't hanging around to wait for him to finally get me, so i dashed into the first safe space I saw: Jess's room. I'd always liked it in here, it smells like cinnamon and vanilla. There are usually plenty of cushions to cuddle up with too, and she seems to quite like me being there. Always scratching behind my ears and tickling that sweet spot at the base of my tail. She's a doll.

I had run in to her room for refuge from the wedding party, but heard quick footsteps behind me and disappeared under the bed to protect myself from harm. Jess's feet appeared as I peeped out and I felt relieved it wasn't one of the big footed men. Assuming it was safe, I emerged again - but she was quickly followed in by Nick. I paused immediately, not wanting to be seen as I was standing next to her bed, still mostly hidden from view. I like Nick - he always lets me eat his scraps (probably just because he's lazy and it's easier than cleaning up) and he quite often smells like bacon - however I'm not sure the feeling is _entirely_ mutual, so I figured it was safer for me to stay put and just wait it out until the coast was clear. I remember seeing how sad Jess's face was - I wanted to run out and rub myself around her ankles to cheer her up a bit. I'm not sure what Nick had done to upset her, but he was rambling on about being sad that Reagan hadn't been able to make it for the wedding.

"She couldn't get out of work, so that sucks a little. But she called me earlier, invited me to visit her when she moves to New Orleans so we can see if this could go somewhere..."

"Well that's awesome, congratulations."

"Yeah but I can't believe it, why would she want to be with me? It doesn't make any sense! You of all people know I'm just the weird detour you take until you find the guy you wanna be with - I basically just help women realise that they could do a lot better_"

That was when she grabbed him by his jacket and made him stop in his tracks, yelling "Stop it, Nick!"

I glanced from his shocked face to hers and even though I'm no expert in human interaction, I knew this was a big moment.

"I'm tired of you being the only person who doesn't see how incredible you are..."

He didn't say a word for a while, just stared at her open mouthed and a little dazed. I contemplated making a quick sprint out of the room to leave them to whatever it was that was going on, because the vibe in the room was pretty loaded and we all know I'm a sensitive soul. But just when I was going to take my chance, Nick was stepping back towards the bed and I had to retreat underneath it again. I heard the springs of the mattress twang above me as Nick sat down.

"I'm...incredible?"

"Yes, Nick. You're incredible..."

If it weren't for my superior cat senses there's no way I would have heard her reply, given that she practically whispered it.

"No one's called me that before."

"Well...I'm not just anyone."

My view was severely restricted at this point and all I could see was shoe to knee but Jess stepped closer to the bed until she was stood right in front of him. I remember thinking this must be exactly the kind of situation humans are referencing when they say _'you could cut the tension in the air with a knife'_

"Nick, you never give yourself enough credit for the amazing person you are - everything you helped us set up here for Schmidt and Cece tonight being a perfect example."

"I wanted to help - he's my best friend...he's _one_ of my best friends. What's promoted this sudden declaration of fondness for my amazing character?"

The springs creaked again and Nick was laughing nervously as he returned to his feet. I took my opportunity while they were both distracted and scurried from under the bed to the half open door where I stopped to peer back around. They were toe to toe and had their gaze locked on each other. Jess spoke.

"The thought of you leaving to go to New Orleans, Nick...i can't...it makes my chest hurt."

There must have been a thousand words unspoken after that, as whatever the deeper meaning behind it was, Nick seemed to understand perfectly because that was when he leaned down to kiss her. We're not talking a friendly little goodbye kiss here either, he had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and her hands were either side of his face like she was holding on for dear life.

It was cute.

But then they carried on pawing at each other and I decided it was _definitely_ my time to leave them to it.

So here I am, stood on Jess's bed while I continue my search for you. I'm looking at her ridiculously happy face as she breathes a sigh of relief and flops back down on her pillow with a giggle.

"Oh! It's Furguson!"

Her head leans towards Nick - who hasn't taken his eyes off her the whole time - and she presses a kiss against his lips on top of the smile he's wearing.

"Morning, Miller"

"Good morning, Jess..." His voice is soft, and he's speaking as though he thinks he might still be dreaming. His arm comes up and reaches across to her bare shoulder, where he strokes his hand down her skin with a goofy smile.

"So, that happened..."

"Boy, did it!" Jess is laughing, burying her face in the crook of his neck. Nick wraps her in his arms and is holding her tightly to his chest when I hear him whisper into her hair "I'm never letting you go again, Jessica..."

They're kissing each other again like crazy teenagers but suddenly appear to remember they aren't alone because now they are looking at me with expectation in their eyes. I blink my congratulations at them, but it goes unnoticed.

"I'm gonna need you to leave now, Furguson" Nick is instructing.

"Yeah, we kinda have some business to attend to..." Jess is giggling again. I'm stood wondering what the 'business' is, and whether it has anything to do with your whereabouts but then Nick is waving a hand at me to shoo me from the room "Get out of here you furry little pervert!"

I'm insulted, frankly, and jump from the bed while making a mental note to give him the same hairball treatment as Schmidt.

That'll teach them.

No one around here treats me like you do. You've been so good to me since taking me under your wing. Life was fine at Daisy's, but I never felt appreciated the way I do by you. You understand me. You look after me. You _love_ me.

I'm missing you more then ever now, while I'm sat here in the hall wondering _where_ you've gotten to. But then...

Then I can hear the sound of keys in the lock and I'm running to the door just in time to see it open and - oh - what a glorious sight awaits me.

It's you!

My human!

I jump into your arms and you chuckle, tucking me under your armpit and scratching the top of my head. I don't think I've ever felt happier in my entire existence.

"Well hey there, Furguson. Did someone miss their Daddy?"

Yes.

Yes, I did.

"I got you somethiiiing..." you sing as you place me on the kitchen counter and remove a delightful smelling parcel from your pocket. It's a fake mouse. But it's stuffed with catnip and I feel giddy with excitement! My favourite thing in the whole world - except for you, of course.

"Let's go give this mouse a try, Furgie. Would you like that, huh?"

I don't need to answer because you pick me up anyway and head towards our room.

"Then later, I got you something special for lunch. I was feeling flush so wanted the best for my boy - today, you're feasting on Salmon!"

It's like all my Christmasses have come at once. I'm purring louder then ever before because I want you to know how happy you make me. My favourite person in the entire universe. Please don't leave me again. I rub my head against your shoulder.

"Hey, thanks Furguson. You know I love you too..."


End file.
